A Past Unfolds
by lovelydarktorm
Summary: A case brings together two unsuspecting teams, to renumite a love lost 6 years before, a mystery solved, a past unfolds. This is Story is a working progress, so please hang with us. We do not own NCIS or Rizzoli and Isles, all charactors are owned by TNT and CBS
1. Chapter 1

_**A Past Unfolds **_

Written by: Brooke Fly and Jessica Selph

Intro

Petty officer First Class Jake West had just gotten off of work at the port. As he walked to his car ,he heard footsteps behind him, as Jake turned around a hooded figure appeared out of the shadows, a glimpse of silver before everything went dark.

Chapter 1

Jane's POV:

It was mid-afternoon as Maura and I sipped our coffee, having just finished a late lunch.

"I've got something to tell you" said Maura , " what is it Maura?" I said as I thought to myself ,this can't be good .

"Tommy asked me out" said Maura.

Say what, I though my, baby brother had just asked out my best friend, I was a little freaked out by that, Just then my phone rings "Saved by the bell" I muttered .

"Rizzoli" I said into the phone "alright, We'll be right there" as I closed my phone, "We have a gun shot victim found in the naval base parking lot, finish your coffee, we've got to go".

"waiting on you" Maura said. She was already standing up, putting on her jacket, Boy this day just keeps getting better ,I thought as we left.

Maura's POV:

I was very relieved as we arrived at the naval base parking garage, Jane had been really quiet on the ride over and it was very awkward, No sooner had we left the car did Korsak approached us.

"Just figured I should warn you two, the Vic was navy so we had to call in NCIS" wait ,what ? My heart was turning back flips as I could feel the blood pounding in my ears.

I could hear Jane asking why because it was our jurisdiction, she sounded far off. No they can't know ! Maybe it won't be the same team.

"We made a happy compromise to share jurisdiction considering that the Vic was killed in the parking lot, which is civilian but he was naval" said Korsak.

I couldn't even think, couldn't even move I felt frozen, Jane said "did you say happy compromise what in the hell is so happy about it?"

At this time, we were approaching the crime scene , I was walking slowly behind trying to stall the inevitable , Just then a tall man turned around an locked eyes with me, the eyes that seemed to see clear down to my soul.

"Oh great ,their here already" said Jane everyone laughed but me, I don't think my voice would have worked even if I wanted it to. "Keep your cool" as Korsak reminded Jane.

"yeah I know" she replies"

Chapter 2

Gibb's POV:

As we were examining the body, Dinozzo was explaining how he didn't think that this was a good idea. "I'm just saying boss, that maybe, o, what the… smack " ow boss look", as I turned around it felt like a brick wall had hit me

"Doesn't she look like … Kate" said dinozzo , as a group of people approached I could hear the dark haired woman saying " come on Maura it's not like you haven't seen a dead body before",

I couldn't keep my eyes off her ,it was like seeing a ghost. At last I managed to find my voice "hello, I'm special agent Gibbs and this is my team Tony, Ziva, Magee, and our medical examiner Ducky"

"We have our own medical examiner Dr. Maura Isles and I'm detective Rizzoli" she said "alright, lets get down to business shall we" Rizzoli replies

"well we got a late 20 early 30's Caucasian male ,apparently he had just gotten off of work at the base as he was headed to his car the security cameras caught a figure in all black come from the right side and shoot straight between the eyes, he died instantly"

"Gotcha, hey Maura you want to do your job" Rizzoli said

"Hmm? … yeah sure, uh ok" says Maura

"are you alright" says Jane

"yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it." replied Maura, as she shakes her head. She nelt down to examine the victim.

Hmm, as distracting as she was, I managed to pull myself together "Magee,Dinozzo, go check out the survilance videotapes, maybe we can get a glimpse of this guy's face." " Ziva, why don't you go check and see if maybe someone seen something, or heard something."

"Yes, Boss" they replied

Ducky's POV

You know I couldn't hardly believe it, but I kind of figured that our paths would cross again one day. 6 years was a long time to be separated from someone you cared about. It was obvious that our presence bothered her.

As I knelt down to examine the victim with Dr "Maura Isles", I struck up a conversation

"So, you see I once knew someone that faked their own death, however this is not the case, of course because there is actually a body here, wouldn't you say so Dr. Isles?"

"Yes of course, Dr. Mallard" She replies

"So what is your professional opinion, Dr?" I ask.

"My professional opinion is that he's dead doctor." she says, it was obvious that she was very shaken up from the whole situation, and could hardly concentrate. Just then Jane walks up

"Of course, he's dead, your job is to find out how he died" She says

"He died instantly from a shot to the front cranium, I will not know more until the Autopsy.


	2. Chapter 2

A Past Unfolds

Maura's POV

As I stood in the morgue, it was extremely difficult to concentrate on doing my job, as I stood with the body on the table in front of me. Come on Maura get your shit together, as I thought, I've got a job to do, but I couldn't help but think those blue eyes that sent shivers to my toes, the same as they did 9 years ago.

"Hey" said a voice behind me. I jumped a mile "whoa, where did you come from?, I didn't hear you come in". "yea, you were pretty wrapped up in your own thoughts" said Ducky, "you want to talk about it Caitlyn" he said. "So you know" said Maura "pretty obvious when after your murder there was no body." he said.

"I did it to protect everyone I cared about, I didn't have a choice, I've thought about it ever since" I said

"Everyone was devastated, I think Jethro was mostly, He mourned you for a long time, It was hard for him to handle, he's always been in love with you"

"What" my heart literally stopped "Wow why didn't he ever tell me that" I stammered "well, you do remember that were talking about Jethro here right."

"True" I said, just then the door opened and in stepped the man that had occupied my dreams for the better part of 10 years now. "Ok well hey I just remember I've got to go do that thing that I told you about, ka… en dr. Isles" said Ducky. As he made he's way out the door

"What thing" said Gibbs "I've got to call Abby" replied Ducky "Alright" said Gibbs and with that Ducky left.

Gibbs POV

That was weird, I felt like I had just walked into a very intense conversation "I'm sorry for staring at you like that earlier its just that you look like someone that used to work with me" I said "look why don't we step into my office so that we can talk" she said. Oh no what did I do, I was trying to be polite and respectful.

"Ok" as I followed her to her office "what's up?" I asked when she closes the door. Before she could answer her phone rang "Excuse me, I'll just be a minute", "ok" I reply. As I start to wonder through her office, something caught my eye a picture on the computer screen.

Naw it can't be, as I moved closer, I discovered it was, a picture of a younger Maura with different hair , KATE, with her arm wrapped around me. I knew it, that explains a lot such as my attraction for her, I wanted to jump for joy, I missed her so bad .Just then she came in.

"Sorry about that…." I cut her off as I crushed my lips to hers, she automatically started to kiss me back, when we both pulled away I whispered "I've always wanted to do that ", "oh Jethro I wanted to tell you so bad, but I had to protect you" she whispered "I know that doesn't matter now, I'm just glad that your alive."


End file.
